Alone With Rikku
by Barakanaga16
Summary: After escaping the destruction of Home, Rikku seeks relief and who better to do that then the boy from Zanarkand


After the event at Home, Tidus, Wakka, Auron, Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri were high in the air aboard Cid's Airship, ventured for Bevelle in order to rescue Yuna. They each had their own separate rooms, but Tidus had his right next to Rikku, who he found attractive. He thought Yuna was attractive too, but he was nervous about telling her his true feelings. As he sat on his bed in deep thought, his door opened and Rikku popped in, looking dirty and beautiful as always.

"Hey Tidus, you okay?"

"Hi Rikku. Just worried about Yuna. Why'd the Al-Bhed have to take her!" he shouted.

"Remember what we said? We wanted her so she wouldn't have to die when facing Sin."

"I know, but I promise her that we will find another way!"

"I don't think there is one."

"I will find one!" Rikku laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's what I've always liked about you Tidus. Always jumping ahead and showing that you're not scared."

"I do come on strong a lot, don't I?" he said as he stood up. Rikku got up to and looked up at him.

"You saved us many times and I wanna thank you with a present."

"What kind of pres-" he was interrupted by Rikku's lips touching his own. She pulled back and Tidus stumbled and fell onto the bed.

"I... Umm... don't know what to say Rikku." She climbed on top his lap and held his face close to hers.

"Nothing to say. Sit back and enjoy the ride of your life."

Rikku pushed on him and he fell onto the bed, looking up at the beautiful Al-Bhed that saved his life days before. She took off her gloves and tossed them aside. Her short shirt came next. Lifting it up over her head, Tidus gazed at her maturing breasts. Not the biggest, but perfect enough for his liking. He reached a hand out to touch them, but Rikku set his hand down.

"Not yet tiger."

Rikku bent down all the way and began kissing him again, their lips smacking against each other and making it passionate. She slid her tongue into his mouth, wanting to make it as enjoyable for him as she could. It worked when Tidus began to moved his hand and felt different parts of her body. Her legs were smooth and silky, her belly was slim and thin, but when he touched her ass, her hands moved them away.

"What's wrong Rikku?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just wanna make you wait before touching or penetrating my more... sensitive areas."

"Gotcha,"

Rikku laughed and sat up. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her sexy bra and let it fall. Just seeing her tits was enough to get Tidus as hard as he could be. She felt this since she was literally on top of his cock. Laughing about it, she got off the bed and crouched down near his shorts. To help, he kicked off his shoes and let her go to town on him. Undoing the shorts wasn't at all hard. His underwear had a huge bulge in it and Rikku smiled.

"My, someone is excited."

Sliding off his underwear, his 8 inch cock came out and pointed to the ceiling. Rikku licked her lips and wondered what she wanted to do first. Then it hit her. She took out her cute little tongue and started licking his shaft starting from from the bottom and up to his head. After one long lick, Tidus moaned loudly, drawing Rikku's attention.

"Like that huh?"

"I'm guessing this isn't your first time?"

"Nope. Had an ex who I did this with many times. I'm a natural at it."

"Don't stop Rikku."

She smiled and continued licking his cock. After multiple licks, she kissed his head and slid it deep into her mouth, taking as much as she could. Tidus groaned loudly as he felt Rikku sucking him like a beast. Lying down, Tidus bathed in the intense pleasure he was receiving and laid still, allowing Rikku to work her magic.

Her bobbing was hot for him. He wondered if he ever got Yuna into bed if she would be as good. Knowing his luck she was probably a virgin. For now, he focused on the best blowjob he ever had. He sat back up and ran his fingers through her golden hair, feeling the spikiness of it. Feeling his juices leave him and into her stomach was more the reason to enjoy himself with the young Al-Bhed. As he thought this, she stopped and took it out of her mouth.

"Wow Tidus, I haven't tasted a cock that good in a long time."

"What now?"

"This..." she said as unbuttoned her short shorts and took them off, panties and all.

Tidus looked up and down at her naked body, admiring the girl he found attractive. He scooted up to the pillows on his bed and watched as Rikku climbed on top and crawled toward him. As she did so, Tidus removed his belt, armband, and shirt. He was quite muscular for a Blitzball player. Rikku loved a man with abs and he was her meal ticket.

When she was at him, she got on top of him and they began to make out again. She allowed him to touch her where ever he wanted and the first placed he touched was her small yet perfect ass. Rikku knew that was where he wanted first and she wasn't wrong. Kissing Rikku was heaven for Tidus. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks and she moaned a little. Before long, she released from their passionate kissing and scooted close to him. Her pink pussy was right in his face. He knew she wanted it and he was going to give it all to her.

"Lick me Tidus. I haven't been touched here in a long time."

He grabbed her hips to keep her on balance. Tidus began to lick her with a slow pace, making sure to not rush things. Rikku moaned loudly, tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. No sound came out as she bathed in the goodness. Tidus admitted that she tasted good. Real good. Better than most girls back home in Zanarkand.

As he licked more and more, she got louder, eventually grabbing her own tits and squeezing them and biting her lip. One hand reached down and held his head close to her cunt, wanting more out of it and moaning his name. Tidus gave her the best he could and the moans turned to shouts so loud that he thought the whole airship could hear.

After a few minutes, Tidus stopped when he had had enough. She was relieved that he stopped and moved on down. Rubbing her pussy against his hard on, she smiled at him and licked her lips. Hovering over him, she was positive that she wanted to do this. With a good speed, she lowered herself and his cock went into her easily and gently. She moaned loudly as it went deeper into her, filling her with pleasure.

Once it was all the way inside her, Tidus gently touched her hips and kept her up. Slowly she began to move up and down. Tidus watched as her tits began to move and her short hair began swishing around. Her hands pushed against his chest and she bounced faster. Rikku's breasts bounced everywhere as she went faster and she moaned loudly.

"Tidus!" she shouted. "Tidus! Oh, Praise be to Yevon! Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck!"

He sat up and hugged her, kissing her small lips with great passion. Tidus moved his cock in and out of her the same speed as Rikku was bouncing. Her legs wrapped around him as he bent forward, making her lay on the bed while he was on top. He was all the way inside her and he couldn't help but feel a spark between the two. Tidus pinned her arms down to the bed and continued to pound into her, giving her the best pleasure she could ever receive.

"Rikku! I... I... Oh sweet Yevon!"

"What..." she said in between thrusts. "Is... it?"

"I... love you... Rikku. So... so... much!"

"I love... you too... Tidus!"

Tidus quickly pulled out and flipped her over on her stomach. She raised her ass high up for him, allowing easy access. Quickly, he thrusted deep into her, fucking her doggy style. Coincidentally, this was her favorite position. He started out slow, but Rikku demanded that he got all out on her. Wanting to please her in all ways, he did as she wanted.

"Yeah Tidus, fuck me good." she said seductively.

As he banged her, he bent down and reached around. Grabbing her breasts, he squeezed them and pinched her nipples. Rikku moaned loudly as he continued and it was like torturing a person for several hours straight, but tortured sexually. She loved the feeling of his balls slapping against her and she didn't want it to stop. Tidus kissed her neck and shoulder ever so gently, making the passionate love making all the more passionate.

"Tidus... don't stop! Don't stop baby! Yevon! YEVON!"

After a few more minutes, he could feel himself about to erupt. He warned her, but she had him continue. In no time at all, he came. His seed shot out and began filling her up. Moans escaped both of them and it was the best sex either of them ever had. Rikku fell flat on the bed and Tidus pulled out, lying next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and they cuddled.

"That was amazing Tidus."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?"

"When this is over, I wanna be with you. Forever."

"I could never wish for something better Rikku." he said as he kissed her. "Rest up, I gotta talk to Cid and Wakka."

"Kay."

He got dressed and left the room with the scent of sex on him. Wakka was outside, leaning against the wall and chuckling. He grabbed Tidus and gave him a friendly noogie.

"'Ey man! I heard everything in there. Man, you and Rikku? Never would have pictured it."

"You heard?!"

"I know what sex sounds like. Used to hear Chappu and Lu doing it all the time."

"I bet. So, how much longer til we hit Bevelle?"

"Soon man. Very soon. Better get Rikku. Cid wants to see her."

"Okay."

*Hope you liked it. Please review with your thoughts :)


End file.
